narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Setsumi
is of noble birth together with his twin sister from the nation of Kirigakure. Born shortly before the ascension of the Fifth Mizukage, he lost his mother and strove to survive with his twin sister. He and Akiki had become runaways and forced to lose their birthright – Misaki would be the successor of leading the Terumī – hunted for their bloodline. Inheriting the traits of both endangered clans, while never knowing their own family, the twins became outcasts in their own nation. Appearance Misaki 3.png Misaki 3.jpg Misaki Mask.jpg A devilish handsome face caressed with a deep scar. Habits and features that speak of no good; a devilish smirk adorned his blank lips that is often badly misjudged. A gleaming golden iris mutated in his right that glows brightly whenever dawn has breached, and an icy blue adorning in his left. Together the orbs seem to shine darkly bright as if he has hunted and caught his prey. This rare set is a mutation known as heterochromic. Misaki’s whitish purple hair is often in a wild short mess with a small tight braid. Often the locks of his hair shield the left side of his face. However, he often allows his hair to grow, which tangles down till the spin of his back, and would cut it short if he wishes. His hair, like his sister’s case, grows faster than an average human being. He is often seen with a medium-large pouch that is filled with his own secret belongings. It is given to him after Akiki and he had fled the orphanage by an unknown man. The pocket contains out of a sealed scroll and diamonds that he refrained to use for some reason to buy proper food or a roof. Personality Noble, deceitful and preserved. These are the three words that describe the general attitude of Misaki. While he doesn’t have the manners of a noble boy, Misaki has a certain view on people – whether they are good or not. This view and opinion that he has mustered will mostly be voiced and heard directly to the thought-person. Often his predictions are correct and mostly are badly as well that he voices his thoughts out loud, which has brought him many rivals and enemies. His deceitful manners are meant to be playful to tease and taunt his victims. However, the features and his mouthy mouth to embarrass others have given him a certain reputation. They have named him and his sister “Twin Devils”, referring to their absurd ability, the ability to break their foe in little shards with merely their voice. But unlike many that voiced their thoughts about the Twin Devils, Misaki is far from being the talkative among the two, despite having taken the role to lead their lives – to make sure that they survive in this cruel world. However, his sister is the talkative and foulmouthed one of the due and dismisses any attempts of Misaki to change her speech. Instead, Misaki is in between polite and impolite, preserved and quiet… but if he has to, Misaki can be even more vulgarly than his sister. Relationships Akiki Setsumi Background Natural Skills Genetic Mutations Chakra Control Abilities Boil Release Nature Transformation Part I Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes Misaki Setsumi and Akiki Setsumi are a cooperative work between the users Kaycherry and Illusive Dream. Category:Torment's Hell